Steamed milk
by visceraEffect
Summary: and coffee makes café au lait...
1. a little froth

A/N: Viewer discretion advised. Author uses extreme usage of literary freedom with the English language.I prefer using Touko and Touya over White/Black, or Hilda/Hilbert for some reason.

Also up to the reader whether or not full blown Touko x Touya or sibling love.

* * *

He remembers her quite well, despite the years of absence and lack of face-to-face contact.

He wonders blithely if she still remembers him.

"_They said we'd look good together until I said we were siblings! You should've seen the look on their faces!"  
_"_I can imagine, Touko."_

His fingers tap the desk in front of him, a rhythm as constant as the thump of his heart. Brown hair gets in his eyes and he brushes it away irritably. He's due for a haircut, definitely.

_"Touya! Too bad you can't grow your hair as long as mine~!"  
"I wouldn't want hair as long as yours, silly."_

The paper in front of him is devoid of pencil or pen marks, only straight green lines like pretty striped wallpaper. His finger taps a quicker beat the more he stares at the unwritten letter.

_"Cursive is hard..."  
"Your handwriting is just terrible, Touko."_

The young man curses under his breath, five fingers clenching into a fist. Lightly pounding his hand against the table, he pushes the chair out from behind him, stands up and walks in a lazy circle, scratching his head.

He can't think about a topic to talk with his sister about. Pokemon? She's probably sick of being the Champion for years now, cursing his name for losing to her on that summit. Sick of watching kids' dreams fall like a broken-winged Pidgey, sick of having to gauge a trainer's skill. The itch on his head only grows stronger the more he scratches at it.

_"Ack! Get the mosquitoes outta here, Touya!"  
"H-hey, I'm getting assaulted too-"_

His mind starts to wander, eyes floating outside to the clouds, but the ring of a bicycle draws him out of his reverie. Brown eyes soften and a fond smile blooms on his face.

He remembers her and how she never knew how to ride a bicycle until he showed her how. She was and is an adorable little sister.

_"Oh man, I'm riding a bicycle, oh man, oh man-Aaaah!"  
"Touko! Are you okay?!"_

From outside, Bianca grabs onto Cheren's arm, pulling him back from entering the room. In a low, rushed whisper, she hisses, "He only smiles like that when he thinks about Touko."

"Does it make a difference, interrupting him when he's doing nothing and interrupting him when he's thinking about her?" Cheren adjusts his tie and stares down Bianca. She blinks, blushing, averting her gaze down, but just as quickly, she looks back up and continues tugging on his freshly ironed white dress shirt.

Cheren's frown widens as he sees wrinkles appear and quickly tries to correct them.

"He hasn't smiled like that for a year."

Touya turns, hearing the commotion, and his brown eyes widen at seeing his childhood friends bickering.

"Cheren? Bianca?" The two of them freeze like deer in headlights.

To them, Touya looks worn down and old, his eyes shadowed and his skin pale. His clothes are shabby for a former Champion, and he looks more like the shell of his former self.

Cheren's straightens up and brushes off Bianca's hands. His hands meticulously smooth out imperfections in his shirt a second time. "It's about time you contacted Touko. We all have and she misses you."

Touya's eyes brighten just a little more at the mention of his sister, but he still stands there, limp and unfeeling.

"I don't know what to say to her though-"

Cheren's blue eyes flash angrily as he cuts his childhood rival off.

"This isn't like the old you, Touya. You've changed, and for the worse. Get your act together, 'cause she's coming back tomorrow." And the door slams shut, leaving no Cheren and two shocked people.

Bianca fusses over him, blithering about how Cheren is too strict or that he doesn't mean it. Touya nods brainlessly, like he does for all the other visits. The taste in his mouth is bitter, like his morning coffee. Black coffee, no milk, no sugar.

_"How many sugars in your coffee, Touya?"  
"You know. The usual. Milk and two sugars, please!"_

* * *

Reviews appreciated~


	2. empty teacups

A/N: I don't own any of the characters here. I also don't know anything about cafe au lait, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me. _ _||

* * *

The morning sun blinds him and he flails for a moment, trying to find either his hat or the blinds. The choice of whether or not to go back to sleep or get up (_and on with his life_) seems so hard to him.

Touya sets an alarm for thirty more minutes and collapses back in his bed, staring at the stubborn slivers of light that still reach his room. His mind suddenly forces his arm to hit off on the alarm button and his legs swing off his bed jerkily.

It's as if he's watching a movie of himself in third person as his body toddles off to the bathroom for some freshening.

But as his fingers mindlessly reach for the faucet, he takes back control of himself, splashing water on his tired, tired eyes and furiously rubbing at the skin that doesn't feel like his. He hopes he rubs the pale out of his face.

Water drips down his cheeks from his forehead, like tears, as he stares into the mirror at himself.

Touya barely recognizes himself in the mirror. He suddenly wants to give up and to tell Cheren and Bianca that "oh I'm sick, sorry, I guess I can't see Touko today" but he doesn't want to see their disappointment.

He doesn't want to feel disappointed in himself either.

So, he drags his feet downstairs after raking a comb through his unruly, long locks. "Really need that haircut," he says to no one in particular, perhaps himself, assuring that he'll get the job done, and his words hang in the air before disappearing. He forgets for a moment about needing a haircut, but it comes back to him like a punch in the stomach.

He grabs his Xtransciever from the couch and shakily dials Bianca's number. The beeps it takes before she picks up seems like forever to him.

"Touya?" She looks surprised.

"Hi," he blinks and pauses for a moment. Bianca waits patiently, but behind her, the noises of Pokemon distract her slightly. "I..need a haircut. Before I see Touko."

Bianca smiles.

"I'll come over in thirty, alright?" She clicks off before he can even nod. He stares at the blank screen for a moment more, before turning off the device and throwing it back to its original place on the couch. His thoughts are all muddled up like a ball of yarn in his brain and he doesn't know where to start unraveling the thread.

Touya sighs, and shuffles his way to the door, where he casually grabs a jacket that he wears over his pajamas. It's not as if his pajamas are actually sleepwear; it's just sweatpants and any old shirt. Dangling keys between two fingers, he steps out into the brisk morning of 10 o'clock, the first time he's been out so early since Touko became Champion.

People barely give him a glance as he walks by to the small, quaint coffee shop that served him well for the past years. He's glad he's invisible. He doesn't want attention directed to his failure of a life.

The barista greets Touya with a familiar grin and the smell of freshly-roasted coffee beans makes his lips quirk into a small smile. A long, long time ago, he remembers the first time he came with his little sister in tow. The memory gives him a larger smile and vaguely, he sees the girl behind the counter blush and avert her gaze from him.

Touya brushes it off and waits patiently for his morning coffee, tapping his fingers lightly against the polished counter. Although faint, he can see the outline of himself: windswept brown hair, tired but youthful brown eyes, the small smile still twitching on his lips. And his vision connects the dots and when he looks down again, he sees Touko.

They are siblings. They love each other.

He doesn't have to worry about nothing to talk about. Touya understands now.

A coffee mug slides its way in front of him, ruining the mind image of Touko.

"Thanks." The heat warms his cold fingers as he grips it and sits at a small booth alone. The window is slightly foggy for some reason, and from inside, he watches as Nuvema Town flourishes with the almost midday sun.

Turning his gaze, he stares at the coffee in front of him, the pretty design of milk blending in with the brownish blackish drink that, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't really like. It's not the sweetest.

Touya laughs to himself as he reaches over to grab two more packets of sugar.

* * *

Reviews appreciated~!


	3. pride and love

A/N: Last installment, I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

Touya looks at himself in the mirror, posing slightly with a small grin. His hair is exactly the same as it looked when he first started his Pokemon journey. He honestly never knew Bianca was that skilled with scissors.

Bianca giggles behind him, the scissors still in her hands.

"You're looking happier now," she teases, poking his side. His smile drops and he pouts at the blonde. "Is it cause Touko's coming in an hour?"

The brunette keeps his pout. "Is it bad that I'm happier just 'cause I'm seeing my sister?" Bianca shakes her head no and continues watching Touya as he frantically tries to find something he looks decent in.

"Is this good?"

"Uhh…" Bianca stares open-mouthedly at Touya who is wearing all black, but quickly shoos him back into the small closet, ignoring his indignant squawks.

"Now?"

"No.

"This?!"

"Just...go back inside…"

Finally, Bianca snaps and pushes her way into the cramped room, digging out a blue jacket and dark pants. She hands him his hat and the only clean, black shirt he has left. Touya grins mischievously at Bianca's irritated expression.

"Honestly! How did you even live on your own as a Trainer?" Bianca huffs and waits yet again for Touya to come out. When he does, she breathes a sigh of relief. He tilts the hat lower on his head so it fits better. His hair curls around the edges, like it did three years ago and he can feel another smile fill his face.

"Glad you're here to help me out, Bianca." She nods, returning the smile, before checking her Xtransciever. Her expression morphs into one of panic as she quickly stands up and heads for the door.

"Sorry, Touya! I promised Professor Juniper I'd collect some Pokemon for her! Cheren and I will meet Touko later, so you'll greet her first," Bianca calls and escapes from Touya's house. Touya goes to lock the door again, and passes by a rather reflective window. Looking at himself, he can't help but feel a tad giddy and scared at the same time. He's not sure if she'll hug him or slap him for disappearing from her radar. Touya entertains the thought that his sister will tear up at seeing him but quickly shakes off the fantasy.

His sister is strong, stronger than he ever was.

Touya doesn't remember where it all went wrong. He had willingly stepped down as Champion, after N. N the crazy fellow that tried his best in what he believed in. Touko didn't remember the green-haired lunatic, but her brother certainly did. The two had to fight, despite sharing similar views. They could've been friends. And yet, they chose to battle for both of their beliefs, amidst the rubble of the castle he created for himself.

Touya had crushed N's dreams, but it felt like he had crushed his own heart.

As a Champion, he had to crush other trainers' dreams if they weren't worthy. Touya wasn't sure if he was up to it, and he certainly couldn't crush his own sister's. She was strong. She was deserving.

Back when he was Champion, he watched his Pokemon fall before his sister and it didn't hurt at all to see her smile. He was glad, and still is glad she won.

He was never one to be competitive. 

**_x x_** **x**

Touya sits on the bench facing the Route he started his journey on. Glancing at his Xtransciever again, he realizes she should be here at any minute. And he would probably see her because it wasn't like she would teleport in front of him. He wonders if she still has that Unfezant or if she switched him out for a stronger Flying-type.

But he quickly stands up as he spies a faint, faint figure with wings, barreling toward Nuvema Town like a meteor. The bird gets bigger and bigger, just like his heart, swelling up with feelings he can't name. Excitement burns in his veins like adrenaline three years ago.

It turns out to be the same Unfezant as his thoughts. It lands softly next to him, almost blowing off his cap with the wind. Touya grins as the Pokemon nudges him with a head and cluck of familiarity. Then he looks up, but all he can see is a shadowy figure with the sun illuminating her from behind. But he knows its her.

His sister's hair is quite distinctive after all.

She slides down from her Pokemon's back and pats it fondly before returning him to her Pokeball. Six of them hang on a strap from her bag and she sticks the one in her hand back into its rightful position. Seven Pokeballs. Touya's eyes casually look over his sister and she looks almost the same.

A small smile plays on her lips as she does the same.

Her eyes look a bit older and she has probably matured more than him. The two siblings hear footsteps from behind them and they see both Cheren and Bianca, where the former is groaning and the latter is babbling in his ear.

"Cheren! Bianca!" Touko waves and Touya steps back to let them interact. He watches freely and fondly as they hug and as Bianca tears up, Touya is just a small bit disappointed that he can't see his sister cry anymore. It seems like she's the older sister. Cheren sends him a sharp look and Touya ignores him.

But as Bianca's happy sniffles die down, Touko turns back to her brother with a big grin. Her eyes shine with adoration as she looks up at her taller brother. Touya stares back confusedly.

"I've missed you!" She flings herself onto him, hugging him with an intense ferocity he had never experienced before. He almost falls backwards, but steadies himself, his arms around his sister as tightly as possible. Touya's confusion disappears as she squeezes him tighter and tighter, like a Serperior and its prey. "You never did send me letters, you idiot!"

He apologizes with a laugh and Cheren looks at him, his piercing eyes gone and a smile on his normally serious face.

Touya realizes how much he missed his sister, as his heart starts to ache from their hug. As he lets go, his arms feel empty from the lack of solidity underneath his hands. But she's in front of him, Touko in the flesh. She bounces up and down, still brimming with energy despite her older age.

Cheren habitually touches the bridge of his nose, but his hand drops awkwardly as he doesn't have glasses anymore. "Touko, I have to get back to the Gym, but come visit me when you can, alright?" He leaves with a casual wave and a casual smile of parting, strolling his way into the tall grass of Route 1.

Bianca stares longingly at Cheren's disappearing back, but quickly snaps back to attention with a vicious blush on her cheeks. Touko giggles at her ditziness and hugs her again.

"Would you mind if me and Touya catch up a bit? It's been a while since we talked..." Touko looks apologetic but Bianca has a knowing smile on her face. She easily forgives her and agrees to a time tomorrow to hang out and do girly things.

Touya stands to the side. He has absolutely no part in it, he swears. And then sneaks a glance back at the two girls. They're done whispering and as Touko waves, he nears his sister and places a hand on her shoulder.

She spins around and laughs lightly, pulling his hand off her shoulder and grabbing it tightly.

"So Touya, what shall we do now?" Her hand is warm in his as they stroll down the path.

"Do you want a drink?"

The still-young girl smiles brightly. "Coffee?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"We can get you cafe au lait and two sugars, and I'll just grab some herbal tea or something." Touya's grasps her hand tighter as she speaks and she looks at him strangely.

"You remembered?" His eyes dart towards her questioningly as the mid-afternoon sun bakes their skin.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare forget anything about my brother!"

Her smile is the same as three years ago.

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
